Dolls
by servant of matryoshka
Summary: Ian Kabra has a beautiful doll he calls Amy. One day, a man breaks in and shoots Ian. He steals Amy away. Little Amy wants to see him again, and will do whatever it takes.


Ian Kabra caressed the china doll in his hands. "Beautiful," he murmured. "You are beautiful, my precious doll." He gently put the china doll on the shelf above the fireplace. His finger brushed her cheek. He stared into the doll's green eyes. He brushed away a stray reddish brown hair, smiling. "Ahhh, Amy. My beautiful, precious Amy." Someone knocked loudly on the door. Ian frowned. He patted the doll on the head and left.

"Master...?" The doll murmured. Amy slowly straightened from her ballerina-like pose. "Master? Where are you?" It never took this long for Master to come back. What was wrong?

Shouting erupted from the hallway.

"NO! I will NOT allow you to-"

A gunshot interrupted him. It was followed with a loud thump. Footsteps progressed to where Amy was. Quickly, she resumed her pose. A huge, burly man entered the room. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her roughly into a dark, small purse. Amy screamed. The fabric muffled it, and the humans wouldn't be able to hear her anyways. Slowly, she righted herself, almost retching in the process. Why did humans have to be so fast?

Her head banged onto something hard, knocking her out.

* * *

><p>A year passed.<p>

Then two.

Then three.

Her new master was cruel and mean. He mistreated her, never taking her out of a retched box. Her only companion was another doll named Natalie.

Amy had been thinking about her old master when her captive picked her up and threw her into the same purse he had used to kidnap her.

Gently, Amy tugged the purse loose and poked her head out. Her new owner was busy walking down the street. Amy looked down.

It wasn't that long of a way down. The shelf she had always been on had been higher up.

Mustering up her courage, Amy jumped.

She screamed all the way down, of course.

When she collided with the ground, her arm cracked. Amy cursed under her breath and straightened up. Ignoring her cracking limbs, Amy walked forward boldly.

After a few feet, Amy's foot caught in a crack in the floor. She tumbled, her cheek cracking a bit. Amy winced.

Amy kept walking.

* * *

><p>A few more feet later, Amy's feet wobbled and shattered. Amy gasped and fell to her knees, trying to gather up the pieces of her legs and put them together.<p>

It was no use.

She was dying, and she knew it.

Dragging herself by her hands, Amy relieved every happy memory of her and her Master, Ian Kabra.

_'Amy opened her eyes and stared into Ian's eyes. "At last," Ian murmured. "My precious doll is finished. Oh how beautiful you are, my doll! I shall call you Amy."'_

_'Amy smiled as Ian turned the knob on her back. A beautiful song flowed out of her mouth._

_Fuyu wo tsuge ru_

_kaze no koe ni_

_mimi wo katamu ke furue ru karada_

_tonari ni iru anata no iki_

_shiro ku natte samu soo..._

_kotoshi mo mata inochi wa kare hate_

_yagate kuru haru wo machi wabi ru_

_inochi no rensa wo kiki nagara_

_mebui te yuku hikari no naka de_

_kuchi te yuku sadame to_

_wakatte nao tsuyo ku_

_iki shite itai yo_

_utatte itai_

_watashi nimo nani ka_

_nokose ru to iina_

_watashi ga iki ta_

_inochi no akashi wo..._

_Amy kept on singing, her voice filled with sadness and loss._

_Master applauded.'_

"Master...master...master..." Amy croaked. "Master...where are you? I want to see you! Master! Master! MASTER!" Amy sobbed, banging her arm onto the ground. "Master..." She whispered. Her arm throbbed with pain, but she ignored it. "Master... Master, I'm coming!" She screamed, crawling forward with her arms, chunks of her falling off, only to be crushed by a foot. "Master! Master! MASTER!" Amy shouted. A voice interrupted her shout. _"You've done enough, Amy."_

Amy looked up. A white light shown through. _"You've lived alone long enough."_ His voice sounded close. "M...Master..?" _"That's right. Come, Amy."_

Amy crawled quickly to the light, not caring that pieces of her were breaking and falling off. The only thing she was aware of was the light and a thought that repeated over and over in her head.

_I want to see him again..._

Amy entered the soft light. It bathed her, soothing her pains.

_I want to see him again._

She could make out an outline of a man waiting for her.

Amy's eyes watered.

_I want to see him again!_

Ian opened his arms, smiling. Amy rushed into them and squeezed him tight.

_I can smile now._

**Ian is a bit OOC...**

**Review!**

**Flames are accepted, as long as they say WHY you don't like the story. Don't say "I hate it" and leave it at that. It annoys me, and when I'm annoyed, I tend to get sadistic. Which means I'll torture a book character. Which means the book character's fangirls/fanboys will go after me and I will die a horrible and gory death.**

**Review! ^^**


End file.
